


This Is Me Trying

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smutty, angsty, nice ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: y/n broke up with kylo a month ago but he hasn’t stopped thinking about her. when he comes knocking at her door, will she let him back into her life?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 9





	This Is Me Trying

**Author's Note:**

> can i get a kylo one shot based around This is Me Trying by taylor swift but angsty and smutty smutty smutty
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> can i get the first time reader says “i love you” to kylo? like how he reacts. that or the first time kylo says “i love you” (if you think he would say i love you)  
> \--Anonymous

...I didn’t know if you’d care if I came back…

Kylo approached your quarters, palms sweating and pulse racing. He hadn’t seen you since you broke up with him a month ago and he missed your face, your presence.

Every night, you’d come to him in the form of past memories and every time you did, his hand would creep down to his already hardened erection. Every night, he would cum by his own hand with tears running down his cheeks.

He couldn’t help it, no matter how he tried. He tried to channel the energy into more useful things like fighting and training. He tried meditating to cope with the feelings.

But nothing has worked.

Your door has never looked more daunting than in this moment as his fists hit the metal surface. When you opened the door, he was taken aback by the sight of you.

How could she have gotten more beautiful?

You looked up at his mask with an unamused expression, taking a deep breath. “Kylo, what are you doing here?”

He was rendered speechless for a moment, hearing your voice again was so intoxicating. “I need you back.”

Another deep breath. “Kylo…”

“Y/N, please.”

...It’s hard to be anywhere these days when all I want is you…

You stepped aside and let him come in, unsure of whether or not it was a mistake but honestly not really caring. You’d missed him too, as much as you hated to admit it. Kylo sat down on the loveseat in your living room, his favorite spot, but now he just looked out of place. You sat on the kitchen counter and took a sip of your water before he spoke.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you, Y/N, and I never will.”

You’re stunned by this emotional confession, a rarity for the great Kylo Ren. “Take off your helmet, let me see your face.”

He hesitated for a moment before reaching up, unlocking his mask and pulling it off to reveal his handsomely carved face. You had almost forgotten how beautiful he truly was and how much you missed seeing his face.

His eyes met yours and you were instantly struck by the sadness within them. “Kylo, I don’t know if I can do this again with you. You’re gone all the time on missions and I understand that you’re the Supreme Leader, but you never make time for me. I’m your girlfriend and I want to see you not just on a hologram or really late at night when you get back from a mission and go right to bed.”

Kylo nodded along with you as you spoke. “I know, Y/N, please give me another chance. I promise to make more time for you.”

You sighed and rubbed your eyes. “Kylo, you’ve made these promises before and nothing changed. What are you going to do differently? How will it not end up like last time?”

His eyes went wide and you could see his lip begin to quiver. “I…I really don’t know right now, Y/N.”

You breathed a chuckle. “Not really a great answer, Kylo.”

He huffed. “Come on, let me at least try. I can’t control missions but I will try and make more time for you when I am on base, that I can promise. Please, give me a chance to at least try.”

He stood up and came over to you, running his hands up your thighs. He whimpered softly at the feeling of your skin underneath his hands once more.

You tensed up but quickly relaxed again at the familiar feeling of his warm hand. “Ky, I don’t know. I want to, but I can’t be hurt again.”

His lips finally closed the gap between you two, desperately kissing you before pulling away with a small smile. “Let me show you…” He pulls your hips forward and pushes his hips up against you, rubbing his erection against your crotch. “Just how serious I am about making those changes.”

Your cheeks flush and you quickly pull him back into another passionate kiss. His toned arms snaked around your waist and he pulled you just off the counter and into his arm, legs wrapping around his waist. You pull away, biting your lip and Kylo looked at you with a confused expression.

“Something wrong?”

You blushed. “Well, I was kind of digging the whole kitchen counter sex thing…”

His eyes ignited with a hungry fire. “There’s my naughty girl.”

Kylo quickly put you back on the counter before his lips moved down to your neck, sucking and nipping while his hands quickly grabbed the hem of your shorts and attempted to pull them off. Frustrated at how long and how much work it was taking, Kylo simply tore them in half and threw them to the side. You gasped as he pushed your back down against the cool counter, ripping your shirt in half as well to uncover your bare breasts. The sight made him groan and you felt his dick harden in his pants.

“Fucking missed you so much, Y/N.” He murmured before attaching his lips to one of the pink buds, grabbing it softly with his teeth as your back arched up into him.

“Ky…oh shit, missed you too.”

He smirked against your skin before making eye contact with you, breathing onto your breast. “Did you touch yourself thinking about me?”

You turned your head away and bit your lip. “Yeah, I did.”

His hips instantly bucked into your inner thigh. “Oh fuck. What did you think about?”

With a sudden rush of confidence, you looked him dead in the eye and said, “Which time?”

He growled loudly and bit down on your nipple, causing you to yelp before he soothed it with his tongue.

“Tell me what you missed about me.”

You smirked. “Your cock, mostly. Tried almost every kind of dildo and none of them could replicate the feeling of your big, fat cock inside of me.”

His eyes went completely black at that moment and he shoved his length against your leg, beginning to grind it consistently. “Fuck, that’s right. Nothing and no one can ever fuck you as good as I can, right?”

Your head tilted back and you moaned when he bit down on your nipple again, hand grabbing his hair and tugging. “No Kylo, only you.”

Kylo couldn’t take any more of this. It’s been a month since he’s had you and he wasn’t going to waste another second without you. He yanked his pants and boxers down his legs, moaning as the cool air hit his throbbing erection.

“Can’t wait anymore, gotta have you angel.”

He kissed down your stomach and tore your panties down your legs, tossing them aside before pushing his nose against your clit, teasing and smelling your sweet arousal. Groaning at the smell of you filling his nostrils once more, his tongue ventured in to lap at your juices for a little while before playing with your clit some more. Finally, he gave himself a few pumps before he was lined up with your entrance.

You tugged his hair, forcing him to look up at you for a moment. “Please, Ky. I need you so badly.”

That was all the confirmation he needed before he was pushing inside of you, groaning loudly to match your gasp. He began pumping slowly in and out of you and before long, you were yanking his hair and begging him to go faster.

He loved it when you tugged his hair, growling lowly every time he felt the pull. “Fuck Kylo, please go faster baby.”

He couldn’t say no, not after a month of being away from you. His hips followed your words and began moving faster, causing your back to arch up against him.

“Oh shit, forgot how fucking tight you are angel. Fuck, you’re squeezing me so well and taking my cock so good!”

The force of his hips was so strong that your entire body was jolting and rocking back and forth with each inward thrust. It wasn’t surprising that you were close to your orgasm within minutes. 

“Ky…fuck! Fuck, I’m already close.”

He grunted as his hips worked harder, thrusting into you with every ounce of energy he had left. 

“Fuck Y/N, fuck! I’m close too angel, so close. Gonna cum so hard for you, gonna fill your pussy up!”

Your head fell back against the counter and your back arched ever further as he pounded you into orgasm. 

“Yes Kylo, yes baby! Fuck, I’m gonna cum, fuck!!”

His jaw clenched as your walls squeezed and pulsed around him. “Come on angel, come for me! Fuck, I love you so much! I love you Y/N, fuck!”

Your eyes widened at his words. He’s never said that to you before…

He looked up at you with desperate eyes. “P-Please, say it back Y/N. Say you love me, please!”

You didn’t even hesitate. “I love you Kylo, I love you so much!”

His eyes widened, not expecting such a quick and passionate response.

“You do?”

You nodded shyly. “Yes, I do. I really do, fuck I love you!”

He groaned loudly and pushed his thumb down on your clit, quickly pushing you over the edge and into your release. 

“Oh Kylo, oh fuck! I’m coming, coming around you baby!”

He growled. “Come for me angel, fuck you feel good. Gonna cum soon too, gonna stuff you full of my cum!”

You looked down at him with orgasm-glazed eyes. “Cum Kylo, cum in me baby please! I need your cum so bad, fill me up!”

Kylo came instantly at your words, hips pressing deep inside of you as he roars and buries his face in your neck. His cum spurted deep inside of you as he kisses your neck tenderly, hips giving a few more thrusts before he pulled out.

He breathed heavily against your neck as he lay against you, kissing every inch of your skin as both of you come down from orgasms. 

His beautiful and loving eyes looked up at you. “Was it true, what you said?”

You nodded and his face spread into the widest grin you’ve ever seen. He pushed up your body and connected your lips together in a soft lazy kiss before pulling away, grin returning instantly. 

“I love you, Y/N, so much.”

You smiled brightly and ran your hands through his hair soothingly.

“I love you too, Kylo.”


End file.
